A surface to place objects permits an individual to utilize the surface to perform various tasks. Over the years, the increase in power supplied to electronic devices operating on the surface or near the surface has increased substantially. The power supplied to computers, phones, printers, lamps and other common surface top items usually includes cords laid across the surface which decreases the amount of surface space available for other activities.